


Ladies' (And Guys') Choice

by SherlokiOfPigfarts



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hairspray AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlokiOfPigfarts/pseuds/SherlokiOfPigfarts
Summary: I wrote this over a year ago and just got this account so I'm testing it by putting this here. :)





	Ladies' (And Guys') Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and just got this account so I'm testing it by putting this here. :)

“Alright, you’ll be operating camera three,” Lisa told him, dragging Len round the building.  
Len looked round at the set of ‘The Harrison Wells Show,’ the biggest show on 60s TV. The colours of the set and outfits were more amazing than you would imagine, staring at a black and white screen. Lisa had gotten a place on the show and managed to get Len a cameraman job. It was the condition made by their mother that if Lisa was on the show, Len would need to be there to watch her.  
He had only seen bits of the show, though Lisa loved it. Getting a part as a dancer was amazing and she was eager to show her brother round.  
“It’s an ad break now, so you’ll be working on camera three when we come back on air. Barry’s doing a number on stage and I’m dancing on the floor. You just need to keep the camera on Barry and the other cameras will handle the dancers. Got it?”  
“I got it sis, you go get in place,” She gave him her winning smile and hurried over to the dance floor.

“Places people!” Harrison Wells yelled as he got into place on the edge of the stage. Len positioned the camera ready for Barry to come onstage. Lisa had told him that Barry was the heartthrob of the show, though Len had never seen him.   
A voice shouted from behind him, “We go live in 5, 4, 3, 2...”  
The intro music came on and Wells introduced Barry Allen, followed by a large amount of ladies in the live crowd screaming. “Welcome back to The Harrison Wells show! Now for everyone’s favorite guy. Singing ‘Ladies Choice’ its Barry Allen!”  
The band began and Barry came out from behind the curtain to an even louder amount of screaming.  
Len felt his heart miss a beat. Lisa had said that Barry was attractive, but Len didn’t expect him to be _that_ attractive. He was wearing a tight red suit with greased hair, styled like someone from an expensive magazine. Len knew he was going to have no problem keeping his camera on Barry.  
Barry moved to the mic stand and winked to the audience. His hands moved up and down the mic stand and Len could tell that Barry knew he was sexy. He knew everyone loved him and he enjoyed it way too much.  
They he began singing, “Hey little girl with the cash to burn,”  
It was like being hit with a truck. Len felt mesmerized watching Barry on stage, moving and singing effortlessly. He knew exactly how to get the audience excited and, without realizing, get Len distracted from his job. It was hard for him to focus when Barry was performing. He didn’t think it was worth trying to look away. It seemed that any time Len composed himself, Barry would say something very sexual and Len would get hot and flustered again.  
Then Barry noticed him staring. Barry didn’t know the new cameraman but it was abundantly clear that he was staring at him. He was used to girls staring at him, even liked being the centre of attention, but he rarely had guys (especially cute ones) staring. When Len realized that they were looking directly at each other, he pretended to go back to filming. Barry thought it would be fun to make the new guy suffer even more.  
He started moving round the stage a lot more, making it harder for Len to follow him with the camera. He made his movements even more sexual, like running his fingers through his hair and over his body as he sang. Barry found it too much fun to watch Len be clearly attracted to him.   
Len knew exactly what Barry was doing and didn’t appreciate the added difficulty. He kept the camera on Barry however, never giving up on a challenge.  
Seeing Len wasn’t giving in, Barry didn’t care about impressing the ladies in the room, only trying to get Len to crack. He found himself singing directly to Len’s camera, neither one breaking eyes contact till the end of the song.  
The crowd cheering snapped them both out of it. The show went to an ad break and Barry jumped off stage. Len stopped the camera filming and looked back to the stage to find Barry gone. Disappointed, he looked for Lisa. She bounced over to him, smiling.  
“How was I Lenny?” she asked. He then realized that he spend the whole song staring at Barry and didn’t even see her.  
“Um-you were fabulous as always.”   
“Good. I’m heading to the dressing room for more hairspray and she walked away with a group of other girl dancers. He knew after the break he would have to pay more attention to Lisa.  
He turned back to the camera and was surprised to find Barry leaning on it, an eyebrow raised and looking Len up and down.  
After a moment of silence and Len struggling to say anything, Barry asked, “you just can’t stop staring at me, can you?”  
Len wanted to seem uninterested, but knew that Barry had seen through that. “Well, you were singing about male prostitution, so...”  
“Aww. I thought you were staring cus you liked me.”   
“I never said I didn’t.” Len didn’t bother lying. He liked Barry. “Are you this nice to all the new guys?”  
“I would be if they all looked like you.”   
_Damn._ Barry was good at this. Len wasn’t use to being the awkward one in a relationship. Then one of the cameramen called for Len to check the sound room next door.  
“I better go then,” Len said.  
Barry smirked at him. “You better, as long as you come back.”  
“Give me a reason too.”   
Len returned the smirk and Barry wasn’t about to let Len get away winning. He quickly scanned the room to check no one was watching them. When no one was looking, Barry stepped closer to Len. When there was barely a gap between them, Barry gave him a kiss, one hand on Len’s neck and the other on his waist. Breaking it off too soon, Barry whispered, “come back and you get another.”  
With a wink he left, strutting back to the crowd of dancers. Len watched him go, knowing he was going to enjoy this new job very much.


End file.
